Problem: What is the least common multiple of $6$ and $16$ ? $\text{lcm}(6, 16) = $
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of $6$ and $16$. We know that $6 \times 16$ (or $96$ ) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Let's write out the multiples of $16$ until we find a number divisible by $6$. $16, 32, 48$ So, the least common multiple of $6$ and $16$ is $48$.